Angel of Magic Final Version
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Luke Damson had been through a lot before ending up in another world... now with many questions and the only answers he gets create more questions he has to go through with the events that are happening if he wishes to save those who are truely worthy of being saved...
1. Chapter 1

**hey, everybody, it's hopefully your favorite writer here with this months update! not typing as much as I would like due to things such as me doing driving school (very frightening to drive a car at 15 miles and hour) and even though I had a full 5 days out of the house and away from the Xbox which always seems to take my attention I could only seem to get myself to work on an old story I had written and absolutely loved to write a while back... but this time it won't hopefully be as rushed... and that story is Angel of Magic! hope you all enjoy the hopefully final rewrite of the story!**

 **also due to some problems with what I was typing I would have 3 more chapters for Silent Singer... but I greatly disliked the way I was typing them after I typed them up and I lost a chapter for AOM, chapter 8 that is, and am currently finding it incredibly difficult to rewrite what I already typed up and due to the fact my laptop is crappy... don't expect my chapters to be as good with grammar as leaving the chapters on the site's save has caused a lot of problems for me... so until I get a job, which I am close to getting, my chapters will not be as well written outside of the editing I do to them that I notice as I type them.**

 **so I'm going to announce that I am in need of an editor for my stories! would be good if they are able to improve upon the chapters I will be happy to give them the credit for doing so! so if you desire the job simply PM me to ask for it! you won't get much work to deal with unless I am out of the house so I would notify you!**

 **although if I do get an editor then I would have to change how I upload so I would change it to for every 10 chapters my future editor does I would post them all together! well except for a few stories such as Derpy Sunrise, since the chapters are smaller and easier for me to work on grammar for, and the other being Angel Down, who I already have an editor for when I rewrite that story as well.**

 **(wish I knew why i seem to use Angel alot in my story titles)**

 **also, I once again decided to just post whatever I type up since now with a lot of things happening since once again I will say I won't be able to type as much as long as I am at home. although at the end of December ill be out of the house again for 5 days so ill be able to type a lot. let's just hope I'm not stuck on typing up a single story again. hope you all enjoy!**

… … … _deep …_

… _essence … … ..._

… … … _... champion … … ..._

 _and … … ..._

"Captain Damson!" jolting awake and breathing heavily I quickly looked around the room before setting my eyes on a soldier who looked extremely worried and appeared to be pale. I calmed down enough to get curious as to why he was like that... before I noticed that I was holding a combat knife to his stomach. Quickly lowering it he breathed out in relief as I quickly gave him an apology. He composed himself before his face became emotionless. "Sir you have been requested at the bridge." giving him a nod he left the room as I swung my naked legs over the side of the bed.

Rubbing my face as I thought about the dream I just had.

But knowing duty came first I pushed it to the back of my mind as I quickly got all of my gear on before noticing that the reason why I was woken up was due to the fact I was late for the head staff meeting. I began to rush and quickly left the room and went throughout the confusing maze that was the ship.

I gave my apologies to those I ran into and nearly rushed over before I soon arrived at the bridge. Composing myself I walked in and was gifted with silence as the captain gave me a small glare but made it disappear just as fast as it was seen. "now that the captain of Chimera Team has arrived we can truly begin." I walked over and took my seat in between two other team captains as I gave them a acknowledging nod of the head which they returned before looking forward. "today we will be checking up on something quite mysterious." the lights in the room were turned off and the windows were covered before he pulled down a white screen that was brought forward and stood next to it while the projector for it was turned on. Revealing a large ship that I couldn't place at all. "this ship is known as the _Mother of Movement_ or simply just _The Movement_. Its an experimental ship that was made for the soul purpose of exploring the ocean depths. Filled with submarines and research equipment along with several submarines built solely for the purpose of underwater combat. It was in its final staging area at the British Virgin Islands at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle but due to weather patterns it was forced to have to be moved as its plating wasn't ready for the consistent force of heavy waves that would come from two storms that bordered on being named hurricanes coming from the ocean approaching from the south and east."

"what does this have to do with us?" the captain of Team Unicorn asked.

"it concerns all of you that it is missing." this got everyone's attention. "that is until approximately until midnight last night." the picture changed to that of the same ship... but it looked like its been through hell and back. "the storms had forced it to retreat through the Bermuda triangle where it was lost not even an hour after of the storms reaching it inside of the triangle and we lost contact. The storms quickly dissipated after an hour of losing contact and we could not reestablish a link so it was assumed sunk. But then it reappeared on the edge of the Bermuda Triangle heading straight towards the middle of the triangle at a slower pace. Pictures taken reveal that something..." he looked reluctant to speak. "happened to the crew..."

"and that is?" the same man spoke with an arrogant smirk before it swiftly disappeared as everyone stared in shock and gasped. Pictures began to cycle through the projector as everyone remained quiet in horror of what was being shown. Limbs covering the deck, cargo planes destroyed and burning, blast marks on the side of the hulls along with holes just barely above the oceans waterline, soon it stopped on what appeared to be a video as the Captain stood in front of the projector.

"what you are about to see is the reason why this truly concerns all of you." he stepped out of the light as the video played. It looked to of been recorded by a drone that was flying by and it zoomed in taking video of the devastation that was on the deck before it flew up to the bridge windows and all that was seen were two glowing orange eyes before something smashed into the drones camera and all that was seen was static. "and that's not the only reason." another video began to play. This one from much farther away. At first I couldn't understand just why it was like that until I noticed something in the water but another team leader beat me to it.

"in the water..." he gasped out as a large creature could be seen moving underneath the ship before the shape disappeared under the shadows of the large ship. "sir... what the fuck was that."

"we don't know." light returned to the room as the screen was rolled up and the windows were uncovered. The captain stepped into the middle of the bridge as the screen and projector was rolled out. "and that's the reason why we are being sent over to investigate." everyone paid attention as I couldn't get the orange eyes out of my head. "we will be accompanied by 5 submarines to combat the large creature that was seen in the water. And we will be the only ship being sent in." people began speaking up of how it was a suicidal mission as I remained quiet and awaited the upcoming anger. "Silence!" that shut them all up.

"sir you saw what that thing did to the drone and you saw what was in the water. How can we survive with only one ship?" a soldier asked.

"because they wont risk any more after seeing that thing moving in the water. Even then that only gave them the reason to give us the support of 5 submarines. Now are you all going to stop whining or are we going to deal with what we have been dealt?" looks of determination made their way on everyone's faces as the captain gave a chuckle. "there will be 3 teams being dropped in at the same time before we arrive. Against my wishes they wish for a team to arrive from all entryways which includes underwater." I could feel the anger and venom in his tone as he spoke that. "which is why I ask for 4 teams to volunteer.. if not ill be forced to pick." immediately 4 soldiers raised their hands as they volunteered their teams for a entrance that would no doubt be a suicide mission. The captain nodded as they lowered their arms. "now I need teams for a entrance through one of the holes that was seen in the hull."

I raised my arm volunteering my team for it as the two team captains beside me did the same as well as the team captain of Team Sparrow at the other end of the bridge. I scowled as the man was my polar opposite. Thinking all casualties were worth it to complete the mission and was kept on the crew for the sole reason that he and his team always got the mission done despite the way it was done. "Sir can I request being the squad leader?" he then asked as I gave a small frown.

"granted. That leaves the rest of you to be dropped by helicopter on the deck. Each squad will be given a objective to complete as soon as they board the ship. Air team will be known as squad Ventus, above water will be known as Squad Pyrus, and finally the underwater team will be known as Squad Aquarius. Pyrus will have to search the ships data recorder to find out just what fully happened on the ship. Ventus you will be sent in to search the engine rooms and get them turned off while Aquarius will move in to keep an eye of the underneath."

"underneath sir?" one of the volunteers asked as the captain nodded.

"yes. You will need to ensure that whatever was under the water is capable of being taken down by the submarines that will be joining us and you will have another objective that will be given to you in private." that got my full attention. When he spoke like that it meant that something else was going on here and he wasn't allowed to give any information at all. There was more to this then what meets the eye and he would get into a major amount of trouble should he of talked to us about it. I looked around to see that everyone else that knew the captain fully looked worried of what was to come...

and there wasn't much that could be done. As the meeting finished up I began to walk out as I caught smirk of Garret's, Team Sparrows Captain, face... and it unnerved me to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hidden … … deep …_

… _essence … light …_

… … _needs … champion … … sustained_

 _and … is …_

hearing yelling followed by loud splashes I rubbed my eyes. "you alright boss?" the recon of my team asked.

"yeah... just haven't been getting enough sleep lately." she looked at me with a curious look in her eyes as she cleaned her rifle.

"ill say... you fell asleep as soon as you sat down." she stated. "Nate and Harrison are up on deck helping keep an eye out."

"eye out?" I asked confused as she nodded towards a small window that was nearby. Looking outside immediately I felt everything was going to go wrong. There was fog and it didn't look like the normal fog... it was black letting very little light through. "we are about 5 minutes away from the ship from what we can see from sonar..." I looked at her as her face became grim. "and there is quite a few things big surrounding it... they just finished their notes to home should anything happen to them."

"may god guide them to the next life painlessly." strangely I felt better after saying that for some reason. As if something major has been lifted off of my shoulders.

Without saying anything else I quickly got my gear together which included a silenced SCAR and a silver Desert Eagle that was a final gift to me from the previous leader of the team. Stepping outside I walked over to Garret as he looked forwards. "start to decrease the speed slowly! Don't want to crash into the bloody thing!"

"yes sir!" I heard behind me as I joined him.

"so whats the plan?" I asked him.

"our job is to obtain the ships recorder. From what I saw from the ships blueprints it should be stored in the direct middle in the back of the ship. Its technically in the engine room but the only way to it is from a completely separate route. It hangs above the engine and has a multitude of security guarding it meaning without power we wont be able to get far in. even with tools. Here." he handed me a list of direction and I looked over it as he spoke. "each team is being given a different route in case the previous route turns out to be blocked. Yours should take you there just after the first team should get there."

"lets hope you read the blueprints correctly." he nodded as he looked forwards and I turned around and started to walk awake but then stopped. I had something I had to say to him as a just in case. "Garret..." I could feel his gaze on me. "i may not like the way you do things... but here it could mean life and death for the entire world if we don't find out what happened here... I give you my trust in this." and with that I walked away without another word and joined up with my team.

"so whats the plan boss?" Alex asked me as she flicked her orange dyed hair out of her eyes. Weird she was a recon and yet she had orange hair.

"we are all entering the same point but we will all be splitting up for different routes to the ships recorder. We should be the second to arrive should anything happen."

" **com check."**

" **Team One Check."**

" **Team Two Check."**

" **Team Three Check."**

" **Team Four Check."** I waited in silence as we were engulfed in the shadows of the large ship. **"alright people this is a quick operation and it can be just as deadly. Check your corners and follow your routes. Should your passage be blocked call back to the boat which will have a soldier here looking over the blueprints for an alternate path from where you are. Check in every 10 minutes."**

"lets go." I spoke as the boat parked up alongside a large hole in the hull. The other teams quickly climbed in as I jumped in last. Landing there was a loud thump as guns with lights turned on pointed everywhere. "we have a time frame of 6 hours people before they decide to just bomb the ship... time starts... now." syncing our watches each team separated their own way. Ourselves going straight from where the hole was.

" **word back from the Liberty. They launched the aircraft and they will arrive in approximately 30 minutes and the ship will follow after in 20. lets give them good news when they arrive people."** Overwatch spoke over the channels. He kept us on the know of how each team was doing and if anything changed in the plans. We came up on a large hallway which was bathed in blood with a single body lying in the middle of the crossroads. Walking over I crouched down while my team took up positions and watched the other three ways we didn't come through.

Flicking my visor up I looked at the body to get some sort of sign as to what was here before bringing my arm up to my com. **"this is Team Two Leader I got info on possible hostiles."** I awaited the proper response as I stood up.

" **this is Team Four Leader broadcasting for rest of Team Pyrus. What you got for us Two?"** I looked back down at the body.

" **a body that has been torn to shreds. Holes in the torso and claw slashes over the arms... throat ripped out also by what appears to be claws and its as if his face was bitten off..."** I had to hold back stomach bile as I said this.

" **information received. Any trouble on your end Two?"**

" **none... there seems to be a little bit of power though at least going through some parts of the ship."**

" **information was already categorized. Continue to objective without wait. Over and Out."**

" **over and out."** getting off the com I pointed to the right hall as we began to go through it.

"there is something wrong here Luke... and its not the fact that we are on board a ship possibly full of hostiles." Nate spoke up as he aimed into a open room we were passing. More bodies being viewed torn apart before he looked behind us.

"there's always something wrong Nate. Remember Kyle." silence reigned at what Harrison spoke in his gruff voice. "we got to do what we have to... no matter what happens..."

"tell that to Kyle..." I heard Alex whisper behind me.

"keep it together people." I spoke a little more harshly then I should of.

" **Team Aquarius just reported in having of entered through the launch bay They lost a full team and random members of all the others being torn apart by something in the water. They are now moving to obtain the research."**

"expect to have company." I spoke as the others stopped their bickering and listened up. "Team Aquarius came in through the launch bay but suffered heavy losses... they know we are here."

" **Team Two whats your status?"** I heard Garret over the com as I held up a arm for us to stop. Pointing my light around it soon focused on where we were.

" **right outside the med-bay for the back of the ship."** I responded.

" **get moving then. Team One came to a block and have to go a ways back and cross into your route a little ways from you. Recommend waiting for them."**

" **something wrong Garret?"** I asked as he would never ask for someone to wait.

" **i lost contact with Team Three Garret and they were not far from where you are... get moving. Over and out."**

" **over and out."** looking at the others I gave them their orders. "Alex holster rifle and switch to shotgun your our point. Nate your on Overwatch behind with me and Harrison on corners. Next junction we stop to wait for Team One."

"stopping? What for?" Harrison asked as we got moving.

"Garret lost contact with Team Three. That's the reason." we moved quickly until we reached the junction with a hallway to the right of us and our path leading forwards. "Harrison behind, Alex right, Nate left, ill be overwatch."

"sir." they quickly moved to their spots as we waited for Team One to arrive... before we began to hear gunfire coming from the hallway they were supposed to be coming from. "Team move to assist!" I quickly said as we began to run down the hall with Alex and Nate having their lights in front of us. Soon we heard a scream before we rounded a corner to see them holding a door back while a third soldier was trying to be dragged through and the fourth was trying to pull him out. "come on George! Hold on!" we heard as we quickly rushed over to help them. I grabbed onto the fallen soldier while Alex kept an eye out with Harrison helping hold the door back. Nate soon joined the two of us in pulling him out by shooting into the crack of the door as a loud screech was heard.

"please help me oh god!" the fallen soldier kept screeching.

"hurry up! We cant hold it!" Team One Leader yelled.

"Noooo!" I heard the man next to me yell as I looked to see why he yelled... and saw that the one we were trying to help got a large... something, pierced through his neck. He looked at us with horror as his eyes started to slowly lose their life. We let go as his body was pulled into the room and they quickly closed the door and braced it as something began to slam against it. Shaking out of our shock we joined them as I got on the com's. **"This is Team Two we have joined with Team One along their alternate route and have encountered a hostile!"** I yelled as Nate along with another began to shoot through the cracks as the door was hit outwards causing more screeches to be heard. I took a head count before quickly continuing the distress. **"one is missing with another confirmed KIA! Requesting route from... the entrance to the Mess Hall Block 2!"** screeches began to echo all around us as my eyes widened before quickly lifting my weapon pointed down the hall we just came from.

" **quickest route is back to your own route Team Leader!"** I heard over the com.

"everyone get up! Mourn for the fallen later we need to go!" they heeded my words as we began to run in the direction we had arrived from before a loud boom followed by a screech was heard behind us. "keep running! Turn right up here!" I yelled to the others as we made the quick turn and continued to move throughout the ship... we kept on running and running only pausing for a few seconds to get confirmation of what we were running up on... until something pounced on me from a open doorway we were passing. "ugh!" I yelled out as claws sunk in my left should as I used my arms to hold its neck away from my body as it attempted to take a piece of me.

Hearing gunfire from all around me the beast succumbed to the barrage of bullets after a few seconds as it slumped on top of me before it was pushed off. "you alright?!" Alex asked as I was helped up before wincing from the movement of my shoulder.

"you all continue ahead... my shoulder will only slow you all down. Ill pull the hostiles off of your trail."

"but sir-" Nate started.

"no buts!" I picked up my fallen rifle. "get going. Harrison your in charge. Get on com to notify the others of the command change." Harrison only responded by grabbing the rifle from my hands and handing me his heavily modified MK12 SPR.

"aim for their eyes... good luck sir..."

"Harrison we cant just leave-"

"we follow orders Alex!" he turned around and growled out... but I could see tears in his eyes.

"Captain Damson." one of the surviving members of Team Three spoke up before he handed me a large knife pulled off of his shoulder. "always gave me luck." and with that they began to run as I took a place leaning over the downed hostile as I could hear them approach. Pulling out the mag of the rifle and gave a knowing smile as I put it back in... of course Harrison would bring armor piercing rounds on a operation where we knew little to nothing about the enemy. Aiming down the sights I winced a little from the wound in my shoulder... and that was when they appeared.

Surprised my first shot missed it entirely but I followed it up just as fast as I was surprised and hit it straight in the eye. Its body toppled over itself as the body kept coming towards me. Eyes wide I couldn't react in time as it hit the body I was leaned on top of and pushed me off as it pinned my right leg. Hearing more loud thunders I brought the rifle up and didn't even take the time to aim as I just fired into the darkness ahead of me. Hearing hits and misses as the missed shots hit metal instead. Running out of ammunition I unloaded it and quickly loaded in the mag I had knowing it was compatible as I began to once more fire into the darkness before the weapon took the worst moment to jam... and my eyes widened in horror as as soon as it transpired they appeared in the light of the rifle charging me.

I whipped out my desert eagle and took aim knowing I would be dying but knowing I at least lessened the amount of hostiles for my team to deal with I fired twice. First time hitting the creature just behind the front runner in the shoulder but nailing the front in the leg as they toppled over and I fired the rest of my rounds before they reached me and I felt absolute pain in my left arm. Giving a yell I was pounced on as I could only look up to see its dripping maw from the flashlight on the rifle that was torn away from me. Closing my eyes I embraced death...

only to feel a prick in my neck as my eyes opened in pain... before they closed as I lost consciousness quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hidden in the deep darkness_

 _the essence of light dwindles_

 _for it needs a champion to stay sustained_

 _and it is **you!**_

I woke up with a jolt as I found it extremely hard to move. I couldn't even open my eyes as it felt like I was trying to move through liquid tar. Finding my breath leaving me I pushed against the material holding me until I touched a thick surface. Pushing hard against it I lost all of my breath before giving a final push as I found myself on my hands and knees... hands? Wiping my eyes of the substance I opened them and stared it shock at my left arm and found I also wasn't wounded in anyway. Remembering what happened to cause me to lose my left arm I started to look around to find I had come out of... a pod of sorts.

 _To be able to accept the light..._

 _you must accept your own darkness..._

hearing the voice I stood up and looked around but I could only see more of the black pods that I had just come out of both broken and fully intact. Approaching one of the intact ones I wiped the slimy substance off of my helmet and turned on the very weak light that was on the helmet only to jump back in surprise... inside the pod was what I believe to be a crewman of the ship we were on considering the state of dress... but that wasn't what got me. It was the fact half of his body was... transformed.

The transformed areas resembled the creatures that me and my team were running from... the creatures were... human?!

 _You have done what the other has failed to realize..._

 _find us..._

it was like I knew where I had to go before a beep got my attention and I pulled my thoughts on the voice out of my head. Looking at my right wrist I looked at the watch to find there was a full hour left on it. Looking on my body I located the knife given to me by the soldier was in the sheath on my back where I put it as thoughts on my team went through my head. Bringing my hand to my helmet I found that my helmet had taken damage. Pulling it off I looked at the damage and grimaced at what I saw. I could hear communications but seeing that the mike was completely broken with no way of repair I wouldn't be able to contact my team or anybody.

Putting it back on my head I turned on the radio on the lowest volume that I could still hear it easily yet stay concealed as I moved around carefully knowing that if I was caught I would most likely be put back into a pod and I was weakened from just getting out of the one I was in previously so if it happened again I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it. **"Overwatch we cant reach the objective! We are low on ammunition and over half of us are heavily injured!"** I heard Nate's voice speak out on the radio as I found a map of the ship that was usually put in for those newly stationed on it.

" **you need to get that ship recorder Sargent!"**

" **overwatch I will reiterate it for you... there's only 3 of us here that are good for combat and the hostiles have us completely cut off from the objective! We are trapped in Barracks 6C! Give us a route out of here!"** looking at the map I found that I was... in the engine room? Looking around I finally spotted the engine... which wasn't on and was beneath me as the entire floor was made from reinforced glass. Yet I could feel the ship moving... what was moving the ship? Was it the large creature that was seen in the water directly under the ship? Then how did team Aquarius get in?

" **you have to get to that ship recorder at all costs! There is no extract except by air!"** my eyes widened at what I heard as I rushed around to see if I could find any body from Team One in any of the pods. Knowing that they all had radios installed in their helmets.

" **please repeat Overwatch... only by air?!"** I heard Nate's loud voice over the radio as I flinched from it even though the volume was very low.

" **one of the creatures in the water pulled the boat into the water and crushed it to pieces not that long ago. There is a heli on standby for the extraction of the ship recorder only!"** I was surprised to only find a single pod with a soldier from Team One as I worked my way and broke into it. The body falling out as it began to turn into a black mist and dissolve away. The human parts staying behind as I threw my helmet away and put my helmet on as I quickly connected it to the radio but waited to call in as I pull a simple unmodified P90 out of the substance along with only a single clip from the dissolving body. **"why only the ship recorder?! What about everyone else on this demon ship?!"**

" **because there are charges in place to obliterate the ship that have been just primed and activated at the one hour mark! Command doesn't want to risk whats on this ship getting off and cant risk finding out its an infection from either touch or contamination we cant risk it!"**

" **then why the hell weren't we told that this was a suicide mission?!"**

" **because it would only lead to a total mission failure if we came in knowing the consequences."** I finally spoke up on the radio as I walked over and quickly double checked the map of the ship.

" **Boss?! Thank god your alive! Where are you and what the hell happened?!"** I heard Nate speak on the radio.

" **currently in the engine room after having woken up from a long nap."** i spoke calmly. **"I'm about to make my way up to the ship recorder before moving to you guys to assist"**

" **Captain Damson you are currently in the engine room? We were told they lost contact with you at a good distance from where you are."** I heard as I made my way through the inner workings of the ship only stopping to check my corners.

" **woke up in a pod after being knocked unconscious but I was able to break out before I could choke to death. Command was right to be afraid Overwatch..."** I said as I saw movement ahead on me from the much better headlight on the helmet as I quickly brought my weapon up, but continued my way knowing it was where I had to go. "these hostiles... there the crew members of the ship."

" **please explain Captain."**

" **yeah boss please explain how the hell that is then!"**

taking in a deep breath I began my explanation. **"the pods are whats turning us into them. I don't know how but I know I myself am contaminated by what causes the change. I lost my arm not long after you all left me behind and its back good as new as well as the wound in my shoulder being healed as well. Overwatch now can you explain to me just how charges were set on the ship?"** seeing more movement rush out of sight I couldn't help but wonder just what the heck was going on here.

 _Complete what you desire..._

 _then find us quickly..._

shaking my head at the voice I waited to hear an explanation from Overwatch. **"The information about Team One was falsified to an extent. They lost two from their group and were able to hide away."** so that explains why I only found one of the bodies. **"but not long after they primed the charges they were overrun. Current status is MIA."**

" **not at the moment. Had to take a helmet from one of their members as mine was damaged. I could receive communications but I wouldn't be able to respond at all. I have almost reached the recorder. Going to go radio silent until I am able to properly retrieve it and will send confirmation that I have it in my possession Acknowledge."**

" **Acknowledged Team Leader... stay safe."** hearing Nate about to speak up I quickly turned off the radio as I put my full attention on reaching the objective. Finding the door I found that the lock was broken open as well as the door behind it was broken in. carefully making my way in I approached the large system and was surprised to find power was in this one room. I quickly began the unlocking sequence and waited in slow agony as it began to download the date into a transportable element. Turning around I kept my weapon raised on the door as I began to hear the now familiar sound of claws scraping on metal but before long out ejected the data container. Turning around I quickly pulled it out and attached it to myself before hearing a loud thump behind me. Freezing in my spot I slowly turned round... and came face to face with one of the creatures. Raising my weapon at it I stopped myself from pulling the trigger when I realized it wasn't moving to attack me. It just stood there... as if it was watching and examining me. **"um... Overwatch... I have retrieved the ship recorder... but I appear to have a problem."** I spoke after slowly bringing my hand up to my helmet.

" **confirmation received. Whats the problem Captain?"**

" **one of those creatures... is currently right in front of me just staying still. Watching me as I send you a message."** it was still standing there to which quickly creeped me out to no end. That was until it confused me by its head being jerked behind it as it leapt out of the room and waited in the hall as if tell me to follow it. **"overwatch it appears to want me to follow it."**

" **negative Captain. Bringing the objective to extraction is top priority."** I heard as I thought of my choices.

" **regardless Overwatch I have to follow it. I cant make my way to Nate and the others as the passage towards them is blocked. Will do what I can but I am not equipped to make this thing pissed off at me."** I heard a sigh on the other end as I slowly walked out of the room as it started to run towards the way I had come from.

" **then do what you can. Notify me once you have made it to the deck of the ship and notify me once you are able to break away from the hostile. Objective confirmation."**

" **confirmed Overwatch. Going radio silent until then."** turning off my radio I began to jog after the creature as it stopped constantly to allow me to follow it before I realized where it was leading me which caused a large amount of bad feelings to rise up in my gut. It was leading me back to the engine room but I really had no choice in the matter. Stopping at the doorway on the scaffolding in the engine room I watched the creature jump down into the sea of pods as I caught my breath. I watched it run over to a large door as it began to claw at it as it appeared to... whimper?

Damn this thing was like a dog...

rushing down carefully I reached where it was as it looked at me as I took the quick moment to take in what it looked like. Kind of resembled a mythical creature that I learned about in school... a Manticore I believe from the looks of it. Only it didn't have wings and had a large amount of spikes surrounding its head as if it was a mane. The tail looked like something you would find in a alien vs predator movie on the back of an alien. Another thing was that it was entirely black with those damn eyes of its unnerving me to no end. Taking my attention off of it I looked over the large door as I tried to think of a reason as to why it was bringing me to this large door and just what was behind it.

I believed it to be the cargo hold considering where we were at the moment and knowing they would have to be able to access spare parts for the engine quickly considering the size of it beneath the room. Looking around I found there would be no way to open it without there being power so I only stared at the creature in confusion. "hope you know I cant get this open without power." I said to it as it simply blinked at me before it began to growl and slowly stood on its hind legs as I gulped knowing I somehow pissed it off... that is until it threw its had back in a loud screech that caused me to let the P90 fall from my hands and hang from the strap it was connected to as I held my ears in pain from the loudness of the screech... and something responded as soon as it stopped its scream.

Worried I simply looked around in fear as I put the gun back into my hands as the creatures began swarming towards me... yet I didn't lift up my gun and fire it at them as something told me to let them come...

and that something was right...

they rushed past me as they charged the door and began to crash into it making a large amount of dents in it as I simply stood back to watch in surprise and utter shock. Looking to the creature that had made the call to the rest it simply watched them with indifference and a blank look on its face. I watched its blank expression for a few moments before a loud crash was heard being followed by several screeches. Whipping my head back to the hoard of the things I was surprised to find that they punched a hole through the door and were in the process of puling the metal off from the sides to make it bigger. Soon they finished as they simply stood there... and put their attention on me as I started to sweat a little. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I slowly walked past them and towards the opening before walking through it to find myself in a entirely dark room. Turning on the powerful light on the helmet I began to look around to find I was correct in my assumption that I was now in the cargo hold.

 _Find us..._

I heeded the words as I began to follow my inner instincts and moved at a walking pace through the large maze of storage containers as I decided to update Overwatch on what had transpired **"Overwatch this is Captain Damson. The creature lead me to the cargo hold."**

" **there you are Captain! Whatever your doing allowed for your team along with the surviving members to escape and make their way towards the ships deck! Whats your ETA on arrival?"**

" **at the moment... no idea..."**

" **Captain I must once again say-"** I cut him off.

" **overwatch they brought me here for a reason... a reason big enough that it needed to call its friends to break its way through the large cargo bay doors to get me in here... if you need to send a couple people towards me to retrieve the ship recorder but I need to find out why it brought me here."**

" **... Affirmative Captain. Ill notify the team to send a couple your way."**

" **make sure they don't shoot the creatures unless they are attacked... don't want to give them a reason to just suddenly attack me."** and with that I turned off my radio once more as I stopped in front of a large shipping container... that seemed to slowly be rusting away as a black mist came out of it. Looking around I was confused at what to do next before I decided on opening the ominous container. Lifting my weapon at the lock I let off a few quick bursts before tearing off the remains. Opening the door with a single hand I kept the weapon pointed straight into the box... before something whipped out and hit me in the chest. Sending me flying through the air and into the side of another container. Landing on the floor on my stomach I quickly looked up and grabbed my weapon as I watched in despair as a creature much large than the others slowly walk out of the container... the only differences...

it gave a loud screech...

this one was three times as big and had wings with another tail... "oh son of a..." I muttered as its spiky mane inflated and I quickly rolled out of the way as several needles the length of my arm impaled where I just was. Pulling up my weapon I opened fire on the beast as it simply spun around, hitting me with its tail in the process sending me flying to the left and into a couple stacks of boxes. Pulling myself out I jumped as it leapt at me before quickly rolling underneath its leap as I once more brought up my weapon and fired once more at it. Seeing the bullets only bounce off of its thick exterior I cursed myself as it got back onto its feet and sent another barrage of spikes flying at me.

Seeing the quantity of them I could only lift the P90 in defense as several of them impaled the rifle with the rest seemingly having missed me. Taking the strap off I threw the now useless gun to the side as I pulled out the knife on my back from its sheath and held it in a reverse grip. "Captain!" my eyes went up to the scaffolding on the side of the ship as I spotted Nate with two other soldiers with him looking at me with wide eyes. "Look out!" eyes wide I whipped my head back at the creature and was able to react in time to jump back as both of its tails impaled in the metal floor where I was once standing. "give him fire support!" hearing gunfire I watched the sparks of the bullets hit the creature all around it as it simply roared at the three in annoyance as it looked towards them. Taking the chance I rushed towards it and slid under its body and made an attempt to cut it and cut it I did as I cut the ankle of its front right and back left leg before using its own tail to pull myself up and jump onto its back where I gave a loud yell before impaling the knife into its spinal region.

It gave multiple screeches of pain as it began to rush around in a attempt to throw me me as I held on for dear life. "hold on Luke!"

"that's! The! Idea!" I yelled at him in response before it gave a big enough jerk to throw me away from it as the knife came flying out with me. Landing with several loud thuds and the knife skidding away further behind me I looked up to find it now slowly approaching me. Getting to my feet I began to slowly walk backwards as it snarled at me and kept getting closer.

 _Prove to us... why you should be worthy..._

"Luke! Fire on that damn thing!" more gunfire erupted from above as it simply ignored the annoyance the bullets simply did to it as I kept stepping backwards slowly. Picking up the knife as I went past it before bumping into the side of the ship.

 _Why should you be the one... out of the many tested to serve us but died?_

Because I know how to live... I spoke out honestly in my head. Because I lived when the others couldn't... even if I didn't know what was happening, yet I still don't, I lived through just about everything you threw at me...

 _just about you say?_

Well I'm about to die now aren't I?! The creature reached me as it reared up as if preparing for one final strike... before a white glow caught my attention as I turned my head to the knife I held onto in my right hand.

 _Are you really about to die now given all you have been through?_

Clenching the knife in my hand I grit my teeth as I spoke out my answer instead of thinking it. "no!" its head zipped towards my body as I simply weaved my body to the left in a small skid before putting my left hand on the bottom of the hilt on the knife... and thrusting to the right straight into the creatures eye. It gave a loud screech of pain as I quickly twisted the blade hearing a small crunch... before the body fell to the floor with a thud as I breathed heavily. "i don't know what you did boss but you got it!" Nate hollered in a victorious tone which was followed by the other two. "stay there we're coming down!"

I didn't respond as I looked at the blade I just pulled out of the creatures eye socket. Wondering just how this simply knife was able to pierce and cut the creatures hide when bullets were unable to... those thoughts went through my head until I noticed something... the creature was now dissolving as the very air seemed to start to vibrate around its corpse. Slowly backing away the dissolving became so loud it began to crack constantly as the body disappeared in a black mist... leaving behind what appeared to be a white hilt. I titled my head in confusion as the air turned normal and the sound of cracking disappeared as well. Walking over to the unknown object I crouched down and began to reach down to grab it. "behind you!" my eyes widened as I looked over my left shoulder only to see something smash into me and be sent flying through the air as I landed on top of a nearby container. Moving despite the pain I was feeling I looked over to find a man standing where I just was... and he appeared to be laughing from what I could hear behind that black helmet of his.


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **oh I must thank you good sir for what you have done for me!"**_ he spoke in a distorted voice as Nate and the two other soldiers stopped behind him with weapons raised.

"Freeze!" the man simply turned his head in annoyance as he gave a 'tch'.

"what nuisances..." he spoke before turning slightly and waving his arm towards them causing what appeared to be a large gale of wind to flow from him and slam into the three of them sending them flying through the air. I could hear a large crack as they landed so I knew at least one of them broke their neck as I turned my attention back to the man as I took in his appearance. He was wearing a skin tight bodysuit that was covered in armor. The bodysuit itself was white while the armor all over his body was a pure obsidian color. It covered most of his body with heavier armor above his torso than below it. Most likely for better maneuverability. His head though was covered by a helmet with a pure black visor that was outlined in white covering most of his head. _**"you have no idea how annoying it would have been for me to kill that bastard!"**_

"who are you?!" I yelled as I got to my feet and glared at the man.

" _ **who I am isn't important at the moment. What is important is how interesting it is that you were able to kill the Guardian. Haven't seen a normal human able to do that since I started my quest!"**_ he spoke happily as I was confused about what he was talking about. **_"but no matter... ill just be taking-yeouch!"_** he yelled out as he quickly dropped the hilt just as quickly as he picked it up. _**"oh so that's how it is..."**_

"are you the cause of whats been happening here?!" I questioned him after I got myself down from the container I was on top of.

" _ **Me?"**_ he asked in a surprised tone and with a hint of amusement. **_"oh no. I am most certainly not the cause of it. But I am the reason it happened to begin with."_**

"than why? Why is this happening?" I asked him as I picked up the knife that had been dropped when he sent me to the top of the container.

" _ **the reason why this is happening is older than you are my friend and most certainly older than even the gods themselves!"**_ he spoke thrusting his arms to the sides. **_"an age old battle that has yet to end! Until now that is. You see time only began when it was created and the same is said for space."_** he began to walk around me very slowly as he continued his explanation. _**"there were two gods back than. The Creator... and the Destroyer. Well they weren't known as that back then as not much is really known about them except for the reasons that gave them their names. Bored out of their minds they used their power to create time and space before they created the galaxies and planets we know today. But due to their youth they went even further than that and created different dimensions and alternate realities."**_

"different... dimensions?" I asked. Just saying those two words made the entire thing seem unbelievable

" _ **that is correct."**_ he spoke happily. As I kept my eye on him. **_"think of it like this. Every choice someone makes... creates an entire new dimension around said choice. Say you reach a crossroad with 3 ways and you decide to go left... then two other dimensions are created where you instead went forward and right. See where I'm going here?"_** I only gave him a slow nod. _**"Excellent! Now than us humans are the pinnacle of the dimension set we are currently in due to the fact no other sentient creature was made by them so they decided to add another thing to spice things up. They gave us the ability to create alternate realities or see into other realities..."**_

"what? But how are we able to..."

" _ **uh uh uh... no interrupting story time!"**_ he scolded me in a childish manner as I frowned and glared at him. **_"now than as I was saying we were given the ability to create and see alternate realities but I have yet to explain just why this was happening. You see even the void, which is where all of these alternate realities and dimensions are held, can get full and needs to be expanded but when it does need to happen random people are given glimpses into other realities and decide to turn it into a TV show in their world."_**

"but how would that happen? What would change to create the universes like I don't know power rangers for example?" I asked in confusion more than anything.

" _ **ill forgive that outburst as you asked a good question. Don't forget that I said we were also able to create realities as well. The way we do this... is with our imagination. Say you had an idea on a piece of entertainment and decided to think more on it before perfecting the plan in your mind. The reality would than be created from those thoughts and like the times dimensions are created from choices it happens there as well as this person creates and throws away ideas. That sole person becomes the one who chooses what happens in the original timeline while other routes and ideas that he throws away become new dimensions entirely. Like a manager of sorts yet he doesn't know it. That brings me to my next explanation... original dimensions..."**_

"original dimensions? You mean like how one dimension would be entirely planned out but as each choice is made it creates a dimension that would be run entirely by the occupants of said newly created dimension?" I asked as he chuckled in response. I was slowly getting what he was saying but I was confused as to why he was saying it.

" _ **that is absolutely correct! But this includes all the realities created from the mind like I was talking about just now as well. Since you came up with that I wont bother with an explanation as I get back on track with my story. You see the creator and the destroyer were brothers... the creator, as he was named, loved the feeling of seeing others create more and more for him to watch over to the point he no longer had to bother with creating more dimensions or realities at all and became the surveyor of them... his brother the destroyer didn't love to create, liked it anyway, but relished in the destruction that other dimensions would create. Wars, death, famine, he relished in it all to the point it became an obsession. They began to argue over everything where they used to always easily agree on to the point it had to be settled through a simple thing... a challenge... that's where I come in."**_ he stopped walking as he ended up back in the spot where he originally started and I stared in shock as what appeared to be black wings burst from his back. Surprising myself and the two who had recovered enough to watch and listen from being thrown away. **_"i am a demon. An avatar of the Destroyer himself chosen in my need... for vengeance"_**

"Vengeance? But why?! Why throw away your humanity for this?!" I yelled at him as he simply snarled.

" _ **because I saw the true world! I saw the death caused by people that were simply let off with a warning and seeing rapist get out with simply a pat on the wrist! So when I was offered this chance I wondered... if I would become an embodiment of destruction... I could cause death to all those who deserve it... criminals who steal, lie, cheat, kill, and even rape to get their means would be wiped out by my power! I would destroy the very branches which cause those decisions to eliminate the term criminal from the minds of all!"**_ he yelled out with a sound of joy in his distorted voice. He then lowered his arms and stared at me. **_"i quickly accepted with this in mind as I was gifted with my first power... the power of the gods themselves... magic."_** lifting his right hand he snapped his fingers as his hand was engulfed in a bright blue flame... before he spun around and threw the ball of fire at the second soldier that had arrived with Nate. It exploded on contact as he himself exploded throwing his parts everywhere. Seeing Nate gone I knew he had to of been planning something as the man turned back to look at me.

" _ **once I was given my first magic I was told of my quest before the great Destroyer once more fell asleep until it was time for him to awaken. Each of the brothers created a council created from their own magic itself with each council having a separate way to be able to pass through their challenge. The council of the creator created weapons.."**_ he motioned to the white hilt that was on the floor next to him, **_"weapons that could only be wielded once that person has met a certain requirement. I figured the requirement for this one would be to defeat the darkness that surrounded it to show that light itself is strongest no matter how much it is hidden. But it appears I was incorrect... now the council of the destroyer... they required certain tasks to be completed such as the sacrifice of a number of souls, the creation of a poison... you know the works."_** he was smug at the end of it. _**"i started out with my primary magic as I was sent to the original dimension... the dimension where everything started and where everything will end... Prime... I lived there for 10 years as I completed the challenges to obtain each magic and the power each weapon possessed. This here..."**_ he pointed at the white hilt. **_"is the last one I need to be able to complete my goal."_**

"then why cant you take it than? Shouldn't you be strong enough to be able to bypass the challenge completely and just take it for your own?" I asked in a smug tone myself as he 'tch' in annoyance.

" _ **apparently I misread just what I had to do to complete this challenge. And knowing now I need to rethink things I can allow what is to come to pass."**_ as if the ship was on land itself the entire ship began to shake as I fell over unable to keep my stability as I landed on my hands and knees. **_"i wont have enough time to complete the challenge... but I can at least change where I can complete it."_**

"but why would you want to cause all of this? Don't you know what would happen once you start destroying the dimensions connected to criminal activity!" I yelled at him as the shaking stopped and standing back up. "the world was shaped through criminal acts and without them more problems would rise up because of it!"

" _ **oh I'm sure humanity will survive. As long as I prevent the future that Prime has become ill be more than happy. Now that the ship is on the way to the portal I can go and begin preparations for the arrival."**_

"portal?" I asked as he took flight with his wings and hovered above me about 10 feet.

" _ **the Bermuda triangle wasn't mysterious for no reason."**_ he said with amusement. **_"in the middle of the Bermuda triangle lies a sinkhole into the void itself that acts as a bridge between the many different dimensions and realities. Ships disappearing as well as aircraft? They found the portal and were unable to escape its mighty grasp as they were pulled in and thrown into a random universe dying in the process."_** my eyes went wide at what he was telling me. _**"I'm glad I'm no longer a full human. They are so fragile that they cant even survive being ripped into a million pieces only to be put back together again 10 seconds later... just in a different place."**_ a the ship began to shake once more as I could now hear screeches of pain. **_"and now the ship has been caught in the current that will take it straight into the portal... you interest me human... ill give you 10 minutes from the safety from the gravity well that the portal creates to allow you to escape... or you could possibly go through the portal and possibly live with a 1 percent chance of surviving. And if you survive and wish to join me in my quest for the destruction of criminal elements itself... find me... the names Jason human!"_** and with that he flew straight up and went straight through ships deck as I stared in shock at what was happening.

"Luke we got to get out of here!" Nate rushed over and grabbed me as I was shaken from my thoughts and quickly followed after him. "This is Retrieval One I have retrieved the package with casualties to the others sent with! We are running towards the deck for retrieval!" I could hear nothing of what was being said due to me keeping my radio off. "Boss they reascended the command for this to be a suicide mission! There is already a cargo helicopter on the deck to get us all out of here! This wasn't supposed to be a suicide mission in the first place!"

"tell them that if I see the captain when I arrive I will punch him!" I yelled out in response as we began to rush up flights of stairs as my thoughts slowly went over to the information that I was told about earlier... and the information made me slow down to a stop. "come on boss we got to get out of here!"

"Nate..." I started as I quickly took off the large flash drive holding the ship recorder information and tossed it over to him. "i need to stay."

"boss he was talking a bunch of bullshit! You cant think that what he said was true!" he yelled as he caught the drive.

"and if it was?!" I yelled surprising him. "you saw what we were fighting and I know what I saw he did to the two soldiers that came to the cargo bay with you! If what he said was true... it could mean the end of life as we know it." he stayed silent as the ship began to shake once more. "Nate I need to do this in hopes that ill be able to stop what hes planning."

"then we will take the time to come up with a plan!" he yelled at me in anger. "we can take the time to ensure that we have enough force to take down that Houdini motherfucker and stop all of this!" I shook my head.

"all he needs is that item in the cargo bay Nate... and where this ship is going we would be to late to stop him. go... that's an order." I turned around and began to go down the stairs.

"Luke!"

"i said go dammit!" I yelled looking at him with tears in my eyes. "live for me! Live for everyone lost on this damn ship!" without hearing a response I began to rush my way bag to the cargo bay as I heard curses above me that slowly got farther and farther away. Took me a few minutes but I soon arrived back in the cargo bag as I rushed over to the item that was on the ground. Hesitating for a moment as I remembered the painful yell Jason had given off when he grabbed it I moved slowly at first... until I remembered the voices I was hearing earlier today and grabbed it with determination. It warmed up slowly and vibrated a little bit as I stood up and looked it over.

 _I have been claimed... welcome... Angel..._

after hearing the voice I ran towards the body of the soldier who's neck was broken and quickly began to grab all of his ammunition and useful equipment before making my way over to the gory mess that was the soldier who was blown was by a fireball. Grabbing the only useful ammunition I grabbed the throwing knives he had on him and put them into one of my pouches before I found a single grenade and grabbed that as well. After that was done I rushed my way back the way I had just come from and made my way up to the deck where I saw the helicopter leaving in the distance. Giving a small smile I could feel the large amount of winds blowing as I tightly held onto the white hilt as if my life depends on it... which it did.

Turning on my radio I could hear a large amount of chatter as I took a deep breath... and simply began to talk as I slowly walked over to the front of the ship. **"my name... is Captain Luke Damson and I am the Team Captain of Team Chimera. After hearing the usual monologue of the villain"** I joked that part for a moment with a small smile on my face before a sad frown graced itself on my face. **"i have found that there is a plot happening that would destroy life... as we know it. While the intentions seem great... the loss and potential consequences of the plot coming to fruition would be utterly catastrophic. Which is why I am staying behind to try and ensure that what he has planned never comes to pass! There is much more going on than what anyone would ever believe or dream of and knowing that time is not on my side to plan things out and keep everything from happening... I am going to go into the unknown on this one to ensure the survival of our past, present, and future... all I ask is that I am remembered and if possible... please come save my ass..."** the ship started to float over the large sinkhole as I quickly made my way over to a pole and attached myself to it with my harness. The handle in my hand starting to burn from the warmth it was emitting as I brought myself to the final few words of my message. **"this is Captain Luke Damson of the United States Special Forces... over... and ouaugh!"** I fell onto my knees from a sudden agony flowing through my entire body enough that I almost went unconscious from the pain alone. Gritting my teeth I was able to turn off my radio after hearing the echos of goodbyes come through the speaker before another wave of agony engulfed me as the ship began to teeter towards the large hole.

The waves of pain came quickly and were becoming even quicker as the ship began to fall into the void... and the last thing I heard the voice in my head.

 _Now that we are one..._

I began to black out.

 _The true challenge can truly begin..._


	5. Chapter 5

Pain... that's all I could feel as I groaned from it. I slowly opened my eyes as I found I was no longer on the ship or even in a water region for that matter. I appeared to now be in what appeared to be... ancient ruins of maybe a stone mansion or castle. Using my arms to push myself up I grimaced as I felt pain just from the movement alone. I was able to get myself to stand eventually with great difficulty as I looked out from the ruins to find I was in a jungle region. "This is Prime?" I muttered out loud as I tried to figure out just why Jason would want to prevent the world from becoming like this. Did something happen to humanity? Something had to of happened to cause him to want to stop this world from becoming how it was. Hearing a large explosion that shook the very ground I fell onto my hands and knees once more as I fought against the pain and picked up the FAD I had grabbed and began rushing in the direction that the explosion occurred.

As I continued to run I could hear... talking of some sort but I was unable to tell what language it was as I made a turn but quickly went back and hid around the corner I had just come around. Looking into the large room made me pale a little seeing the beings standing in the room made me think I was somehow dead. Horses... or ponies if I go by what their size is. There appeared to be six of them plus another the size of a horse at the direct other end and the 6 appeared to be injured while the horse appeared to be laughing at them. If appeared to speak to them in the language I wasn't able to translate. I was then surprised to see three humans, two male and one female, hiding behind fallen pillar and they seemed to be whispering in the same language the ponies and horse were talking. So I quickly took a judgment call...

took aim...

and fired straight at the large horse at the opposite end of the room. The gunfire caused all the occupants to jump as something appeared in front of the horse that seemed to ricochet my bullets off of. Scowling as I used half the clip I rushed forwards and hid behind a still standing pillar as the horse lowered her horn and fired something at me... horn?!

Now that I take a second look at it it did have a horn... and wings as well... but now wasn't the time to question my logic as I waited for the horse to let up before spinning from around the pillar and firing the second half of the clip at the horse only for the same damn barrier to pop up and block my assault. "oi get out of there!" I yelled as the ponies seemed confused but the humans eyes widened as I pulled out the single grenade I had found. One of them yelled something in their language as I pulled the pin and chucked it at the horse only for it to bounce off the barrier and land right in front of her. When nothing happened she appeared to begin to laugh...

that is until the grenade actually went off sending he flying into the stone wall behind her. "don't kill her! Let the ponies do what they need to!" the same boy who had warned the ponies yelled at me as I only nodded and watched with my weapon raised and a fresh clip already loaded into it as I kept watch on the downed horse as what appeared to be a victory monologue be spoken by the lead pony up front. I watched as they began to float up into the air as the horse looked at them with horror before she put her glare towards me and lowered her horn straight up at me and seemed to fire another barrage of beams like she had done before only this time they were darker in color. Quickly I hid behind the pillar but I found that act was for naught as I watched them pierce through the pillar and end up going through my body in several places as the pain was doubled from before. Giving a loud yell of pain I fell to my hands and knees as I heard a loud prolonged tone come from the horse. Getting my breathing under control from the pain I heard a large amount of movement until I noticed someone crouching down next to me. Looking to see who it was I found it was the girl that was with the boy and the man next to me with a worried look on her face.

"ill be fine..." I spoke to her. "they hit nothing vital I spoke as she only seemed to nod as I was joined by the other two humans.

"you alright? I recognized the spell she used to be of a cover piercing variety." the boy spoke as they helped me stand up.

"some of them hit me." I showed them where I was hit on my armor. "but nothing vital from what I can tell." he smiled before he gave a small frown.

"ill warn you now... we are going to have a lot of questions asked about the weapons you were using..." he spoke as I could now hear a new voice speaking with the 6 ponies on the other side of the pillar. "we tried to hide away the fact human weapons were greatly superior to theirs in every way to not alarm them. We are still working on combining our two lifestyles so we could all live in peace." he spoke.

"where is here exactly?" I asked knowing I was in Prime but not exactly where as the other male gave a smile.

"welcome to the planet Mytho's on the continent known as Equestria. Welcome to the land of peace." he spoke as he held out his arm for a handshake. "names Conner."

"Luke..." I started as I grabbed his hand. "Luke Damson."

"so your not one of those people looking for a new start?" the younger male asked with surprise.

"new start?" I asked him as he nodded while the girl left us to apparently go over and be with the ponies. "why would I want a new start?"

"well every human that has come to Equestria was brought here by an unknown force. Everyone wanted a new life and decided to live by their first name as to not let the others know of what their potential pasts were. Your the only one who has given their full name when they announced who they were. Names Maxwell by the way but I would appreciate it if you would call me Max." I gave him a nod. "the one who walked away was Courtney. Shes a mute due to an incident you see and even though they healed her vocal cords she grew used to being silent." I nodded before he frowned. "but back to the matter at hand. We are trying to show Equestria that humans are peaceful by making it seem like we are a peaceful race where anger and rage are looked down upon and those who show it are usually ousted once found out but that was thrown away when we started arriving here in Equestria." I'm so confused at what he was trying to instill onto me.

"he means to say that you have to try your best to show that you can stay a pacifist as best you can with a few exceptions so we can combine our ways of life to create a better future." Conner spoke up seeing the confusion on my face.

"ill try my best but there are reasons for me coming here that I don't know if I will be able to talk about then..." they simply frowned and looked at each other before looking back at me.

"well try to keep it hidden then. We have a good thing going with our new lives and with the disappearances and reappearances happening all the time we cant worry about another problem." Max spoke as I was about to question what he was talking about before I heard something as if a clearing of the throat come from the other side of the pillar. Max began to speak in the other language as he walked over there with Conner looking at me.

"their ruler is asking about your circumstances. Max is trying to play it off that you were a high peacekeeper with weapons that were experimental for the usage of truly keeping the peace back home. While you wont be able to do what you want and be ignored by the populace most of the time you will be watched and most likely asked to relinquish anything that can be used as a weapon on your person." he spoke as I nodded now knowing that I shouldn't be to worried should I be asked to relieve myself of my protection. Although I am tempted to see if I can hide a knife in my boot. What turned into a explanation now turned into what appeared to be a argument as Conner looked a little bit worried.

"whats going on?" I asked him as he only remained silent as the kind voice turned into a loud boom as Conner and myself quickly covered our ears. When I removed my arms I winced a little at the newly made wounds on my body as silence was all that could be heard... before I heard the pony language be spoken once more by Max in what seemed like an agreement.

"come over here you two!" looking at Conner he only motioned for me to go first as I walked calmly out from behind the pillar and soon spotted the 6 ponies with the fallen horse in the background against the stone wall with another two horses standing next to Max... and he seemed pissed for some reason. Stopping near them the large white horse approached me as I took a step back but bumped into Conner who held me in place as she lowered her horn with a small yellow glow on the end of it and touched my forehead.

She stayed like that for several seconds before backing off with a small smile on her face. Greetings human.

I froze at what I heard as I looked around only to hear a small chuckle. If you are looking for me I would suggest you look in front of you. Freezing once more I slowly turned from where I was looking and looked at the horse straight in the eye... although now I feel like calling her a horse would be a insult. Yes it most certainly would be young human. And now she can hear my thoughts...

who are you if I may ask? I then asked in my own mind as she seemed to chuckle once more.

My name is Celestia. Princess and rul-coruler of Equestria. And yours is?

My name is Luke Damson your highness. She gave me yet another soft smile as I bowed to her.

You have no need to bow young human. I am not your ruler... at least not yet with how the talks of our coexistence have been proceeding. Hearing that I quickly stood back up straight at attention. Now then I have been told that you are among one of the more... aggressive humans of your race yet you help keep the peace in your world. Could you please explain what you do?

Certainly your highness. I am the captain of a team of four myself included. Since I am of the military faction we help keep the peace around the world and help put down all those who do criminal acts although we are only sent out for those who are to much for the normal peacekeepers to handle. She seemed to grimace slightly.

So you have killed before... have you not? She asked as I simply nodded.

Yes princess. The threats of our worlds peace is great and sometimes... they are to dangerous to take in alive. While I may regret ending life I will not say I approve of the fact that it has kept my race further from the grasp of the apocalypse. I answered her in a half truth half lie as at the moment I had no idea where I was or what to expect here in this world and I needed to complete my mission.

Very well. May I know of how you were sent here? She then asked which caused me to think about what to say before quickly answering.

From what I know the ship I was on was being tested to see if we could use it to further explore our world by searching the very oceans themselves for our worlds secrets. Apparently we came across something that I do not have much understanding up and I found myself here after a fight for my life against creatures of hostile origin. I answered her the same way as I did before half truth and a half lie. She nodded in response as she seemed to ponder something. May I ask a question your highness? This caught her by surprise as she nodded in response. May I ask just what was going on here when I arrived to assist with the situation?

The situation was of a scene that was foretold a long time ago that could of ended up with the world being trapped in a eternal night. But something unforeseen took place that presented the villain in the matter from being sealed away... which is where my argument with my fiance took place. I was surprised by what she told me.

Fiance your highness? She gave me a big smile.

I have known Maxwell for several years and his strive for a peace filled world was what allowed the love between us to blossom. Although he does say he is not ready to be wed I can be patient to be with the one I have fallen for. I gave her a smile.

Congratulations are in order then your highness. Now may I ask what happens now? She gave a small grimace.

Due to the fact that being sealed away where she was was the best solution possible that would prevent her escape with her breaking free nowhere else would be able to hold her away for long. The Elements of Harmony were supposed to seal her away into my sisters heart and start to siphon my sisters magic back into herself. But with the unexplained turn of events both my sister and her dark side are left without magic and slowly regaining it with the added consequence of a bond being formed between the two of them.

Her dark side your highness? I asked her as she nodded and looked over towards the downed body that was the horse that had tried to kill me.

That is correct. My sister saw herself as hated when ponies played in my beautiful day yet fell asleep in her calming night. She overlooked the few that enjoyed her night while she focused entirely on all of those who went to sleep at night. After a few centuries... she broke... her dark side taking full form turning her into what many know as Nightmare Moon. She seeked to put the world into everlasting night for the reasons that she grew angry and tired of seeing. She told me as I thought of the pro and cons of such a event transpiring and there was must certainly not that many pros but a whole bucket load of cons.

But your highness surely she knew that plants require sunlight to be able to live. Without plants leaves us without oxygen where we could live and breath... and did you say centuries your highness? I then asked in the end as I finally caught what she said before.

Yes that is correct. My sister and I are known as Alicorns with the traits of all three of the pony tribes. Due to our race my sister and I are immortal to age itself but can still be killed through other means much like our entire race before us have had happen to them. Back when my sister turned into Nightmare Moon there was no knowledge of the plant life due to the fact we were still in the stone age as your race would call it so she knew not of her consequences of what her actions would bring. But now since my sister and her dark side are not only separated but have a soul bond! She seemed to take in a deep breath as a flinched a little at the yelling in my head. It requires me to have to truly think things through...

your highness... may I ask of what a soul bond is so I might give an opinion on your situation? I asked of her truly wanting to help her out in her dilemma knowing her choice would also affect my future most likely.

A soul bond is exactly as it sounds like. Both of them will always be eternally bonded in life and in death. In the beginning the soul bond is extremely fragile and would easily cause pain for either side should one of them use magic. They will experience each others thoughts and any feeling of pain one side may receives but as time moves on they will be able to block their thoughts from the other and suppress the feeling of pain on their side only so their counterpart doesn't feel their pain. That wasn't really all that much to work with. Should her sisters dark side truly wish to cause pain all she has to do is use magic at the expense of she herself being in pain as well. A true downfall of the bond is that it solely requires magic to sustain until it is able to sustain itself in later years using the magic that's in the very air.

So from what my understanding is your highness... I started out saying in my head as I went over the facts. Is that at the moment they require magic to keep the bond intact or it could end in their deaths correct she nodded in response as I noticed that everyone around us was starting to get annoyed with how long the conversation was taking. With the fact that the bonded pair is your sister with the dark side of her that most likely still wants to put the planet into eternal night and is extremely jealous of how your subjects treat her night. I would say there are a couple options your highness.

Please speak them as I have no idea of what to do... I wish to stay reunited with my sister but with my fiance against allowing her dark side to live that could potentially have the ability of returning to power using my sister and turning her against me leaves me at a impasse. She spoke in a sincere tone as I thought of something that could help her with her situation

First of all since it concerns the victim in question... could you include her in on this conversation as ultimately I would prefer for her to pick out her fate in the end. She seemed surprised by this response as I could tell she was thinking it over before she gave a nod.

I shall include her I will not be able to hear what you are saying as this spell is intended for one on one talks among those with different languages but I will notify my subjects and your kind of what will be transpiring Giving her a nod in understanding she walked over and did the same thing that she had done with me and did it with her sister right next to her.

H-h-hello? I heard in a near whisper as I gave her a soft smile.

Greetings your highness. Do you know why you have been included in this conversation? I asked her as she game a meek nod. Excellent now then... I have three routes that could possibly be taken here one is following. The first is going with your sister's fiance's suggestion for not letting her live while at the same time killing you in the process due to the bond... her ears went flying back as she seemed to tremble as I quickly began to speak once more. But I wish to avoid that route entirely and I only mentioned it to let you know as it is your choice in the end. She gave me a nod as I took in a deep breath before mentioning what I thought to be the middle ground. The second option would be to allow you to return to society but keep your dark side locked away somewhere with the consequence that she could possibly do some havoc in the future once you both return to full power but there is a major possibility that you could keep her hidden away and prevent her from causing disaster. She seemed to be thinking this one over and I almost rethought letting her know of the final choice despite knowing that her dark side had attempted to kill me earlier but its one that I see has the hardest route to follow but had the best pros to make of the situation. Or you could give her a chance... her head flew to me in shock.

A-a chance? But with what she had done? With what she did to you and what she was going to do you think giving her a chance would be- she stopped thinking as I held up my arm to stop her.

Let me tell you a secret from where I am from... where I come from danger lurks around every corner and seeks to always put the planet into war which is always started from hatred. If I tell you a saying that I have heard multiple times would you at least consider it? She stayed silent as I thought telling her about how my world was could of possibly been a bad idea but she needed to consider all of her options if she wanted to reintegrate back into their current society

After a few minutes of silence she looked at me and gave me a nod as I gave her a small smile. Every event that ends with death causes another to occur out of pure hatred. It is a forever loop of darkness and despair for all those involved and it involves more and more people every day... but a single act of kindness can stop the loop for a moment and give potential for it to be abolished completely should this kindness be returned and given... do you understand?i looked at her as she pondered what I just told her. While I couldn't remember exactly how the saying went I believe I got the guise of it and got the point it was meant to say across. Don't forget I believe you have some time to make the decision as at the moment your dark side is weak just like you. I would suggest taking time to think out which route you wish to take. Giving me a nod I now could rest easy knowing my part was done...

and it was all up to her now...


	6. Chapter 6

Silence... that's what unnerved me as we walked through the forest I was told was never supposed to be silent. It was only Max, Courtney, Conner, and myself as I followed the three back towards the town they all lived in while the ponies remained behind for a reason I can not seem to explain for obvious reasons. So I decided to break the silence. "earlier you were talking about humans disappearing and reappearing... is that something I should be worried about?" I asked the two of them, well three but Courtney is a mute, as we continued the trek through the forest.

"ever since the first human appeared in Equestria people have been randomly disappearing They would be gone for about a week to up to several months before suddenly reappearing back where they originally disappeared with no knowledge of where they went. As if it was wiped from their minds and that they never left." Max spoke up with concern evident in his voice. "no one can find out why its happening at all..."

"well if they are reappearing than that's gotta be good right?" I asked in confusion.

"normally yes... but sometimes, for those new to Equestria, they would come back dead..." that caused me to stay silent as I pondered what was just told to me. Sometimes they come back dead for no reason while others would return without their memories? "everyone is worried about why its happening... in fact the last time Max disappeared he came back with wounds covering his entire body. He would be dead if he didn't reappear back in the castle in the open area he had disappeared from." Max remained quiet as Conner spoke about this. "he was put in a coma for several months because of his wounds."

"does it happen randomly?" I asked him.

"apparently although it usually happens after the first week." Max spoke up with his piece. "we try to warn them by then but usually they don't believe it. They only believe it once someone they know actually disappears in front of them. Now what were you and my fiance talking about that took you so long?" he then asked bluntly with a hint of suspicion towards me in his tone... considering that I didn't know anybody here I couldn't trust anybody just yet.

"we talked about several things. I did what I could to convince her that I was a peacekeeper from my world knowing that's what you told her and worked with what I could and answered with half lies." I answered simply. Something just didn't sit right with the three people here with me but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were unknowns at the moment which was a risk I just couldn't take when Jason began his monologue... in fact maybe I should see what I can get from them about information concerning him. He did say at one point he lived here for 10 years. "what can you tell me about a man named Jason?" I asked as all three looked at me confused.

"Jason? Wasn't he one of the first who appeared here in Equestria 10 years ago?" Conner asked as Max nodded.

"that is correct. He was a fanatical who despised crime no matter what it was. In fact he was one of my supporters for a time before he disappeared and never returned. One of the few that never came back actually." Max said. "why do you ask?"

"cause I met him just before I popped up here in this world. Couldn't really understand what he was talking about to be honest. Seemed to talk about alternate dimensions and changing things forever." I spoke up not revealing everything about him not knowing if they were allies of his.

"Jason did often talk about ways of changing how things occurred after his first disappearance It was speculated that he actually remembered what transpired when he disappeared but when it was finally agreed upon to question him about what happened, considering his state of mind at the moment, he disappeared once more. Jason was one of my best supporters and really helped me in my campaign to eliminate the threat of violence in Equestria." Max spoke. "but if he didn't disappear when he did then I don't know what would of happened..."

"meaning?" I asked confused as we began to cross over a wooden bridge.

"at the time we were receiving diplomats for peace talks from all around Equestria. I was unable to help my fiance with her talks as I was greatly worried about the mind state of one of my biggest supporters that I was kind of thankful when he disappeared as it allowed me enough room in my mind to help with the making of newer treaties." Max stopped once he reached the other side of the bridge as I walked over to join him. "Look Luke... you don't mind if I call you Luke right?" I gave him a nod. "with how our world was... this entire place..." he raised his arms. "is a godsend to all of those who wished for a new life and got it. While yes sometimes we get some people who are quite..."

"insane?" Conner spoke up with a suggestion as Max couldn't seem to find a word to fit.

"i was going to say unique but that works to." he turned back towards me. "i wish for us all to live our new lives in peace and prosperity.. which is why I agreed with my fiance that once we have true peace... will be the day I will marry her and call her my wife..." he looked like a lovesick puppy that I couldn't help but chuckle a little while his two companions smiled. "but with you showing up its going to cause a lot of problems should the other nations find out about our kinds weapons."

"if it helps when I next see the princess... I will request for her to destroy them." he gave me a thankful smile.

"that would be very appreciated.. now I'm sorry for first coming off as a asshole but lets try again..." he lifted his arm towards me. "the names Maxwell... but I prefer Max." I grabbed his hand with a smile as I reintroduced myself to him. "now that I no longer feel like a rude person let me explain a few things about your new home. The town we are going to have you live in is known as Ponyville, if you mind the pun in the name, and is a small town where everyone knows everyone and it has been said that the epitome of Equestria's main problems seem to stem from the small town. One of the ponies that was at the ruins earlier is named Pinkie Pie. Everyone who is new to Ponyville whether they are just visiting or hoping to move here is given a party by her regardless of their likes and dislikes. She can be rather... eccentric about the way she does things just to warn you."

"so partially insane to the point she is harmless to all but herself?" I asked in a joking manner as Conner gave a small chuckle.

"right! And from recent events I would recommend remembering the six you met at the castle ruins. Apparently they are fated to wield a weapon capable of purging the darkness of anybody it comes into contact with. Pinkie Pie is the pink pony you saw when you entered the chamber and she appears to be the embodiment of laughter itself. Another you should remember would be Applejack that would be the orange mare you saw. She has never told a lie in her life and is very good and telling when someone is lying but seems to be unable to tell when someone tells a half lie and a half truth and she is the embodiment of Honesty." why would he be telling me this? "everyone has their secrets so I figured I would warn you as a just in case. Rarity is someone you would go to should you need new clothes as shes the best seamstress you could find anywhere in Equestria. She embody s the element of Generosity. Shes the white pony you saw in the chamber with the purple mane and tail." so that's three of 6 but I can already see several massive flaws in this supposed weapon. What if one of them were killed or they no longer held the trait they embodied? "Fluttershy was the yellow pony you saw... shes extremely shy but her heart expands to everything that's an animal. Shes known for being Ponyville's veterinarian Shes the embodiment of Kindness. The last one I know about is Rainbow Dash. You could call her the fighter of the group as she is the embodiment of Loyalty itself. Is a bit hot headed and has a large ego for being extremely fast but you will get used to her quickly."

"what about the sixth pony I saw in the chamber?" I asked him in confusion.

"her name is Twilight Sparkle. Shes my fiances personal student in magic. Shes very gifted she is and Celestia could see it the moment she laid eyes on her at her entrance exam." Max gave a small smile. "ironically shes the embodiment of magic itself. I have a feeling Celestia knew about it all along but I haven't really bothered." why did things appear to be to good to be true for some reason? Something didn't add up with what I have been told today about Jason. For now ill keep my suspicions to myself as I try to gather more information.

"well... what happens to me now then?" I asked them. "is there a way for me to get back home?" Max shook his head as Conner remained silent along with Courtney.

"unfortunately.. no... well there is a small possibility but the spells requires enough magic that Equestria would lose its magic for years before it returned. Or well that's what Celestia told me when a couple people wondered if they could possibly return home for a moment to say goodbye." he spoke.

"how many humans are here in Equestria anyway?" I asked him.

"approximately... 15... no 16 now counting you." Conner answered for me as I could see a break in the trail in the distance.

"is that Ponyville?" I asked as Max nodded in response.

"yep... allow me to be the first to truly welcome you to Ponyville. Conner I'm going to have to ask you to stay with him so you can translate for him. Ill let you know should anything important comes up." he nodded as we exited the large forest and quickly entered the town. Walking around Max and Courtney walked off away from us as I followed Conner around. He brought me to several buildings such as the town hall, the apple family farm, and a bunch of other places deemed important by himself. Although I did have a few worries about the towns people he quickly notified me the reason why they were like they were.

"is there a reason why you are now leading me to things that seem to be unimportant to me for everyday life? Like others houses?" I asked in annoyance as he looked at me with a small grimace. "well?"

"Max wanted to meet with the princess to talk about what your future would be like here in Equestria. Considering you were in the military put him and Courtney over the edge." he stated as we began to walk a slow pace.

"whats the deal with Courtney anyway?" I asked him.

"from what I know when Jason disappeared when he did not long after Courtney came into the picture. In fact everybody who knows the two of them believe that if Max wasn't getting married with the princess himself and Courtney would of hooked up a long time ago." he answered for me. So at the moment Courtney was the replacement Jason to Max's campaign for peace... that I can actually see fully despite her being a supposed mute at the moment. "I'm going to leave you at a hotel for the moment at least until we can get you to learn the universal language of your new home." I nodded at his logic as it was becoming annoying that he was having to translate for me the entire time and sometimes I believed he wasn't translating for me properly.

After an hour of more walking he did as he said and left me in a hotel room near the middle of Ponyville. I had already shed all of my armor and properly bandaged up my wounds, since they all seem to of forgotten that I had been injured, and was laying down on the bed in only jeans with my hands behind my head as I pictured the recent events in my head in a attempt to connect them to one another.

Jason is a man who strives for the destruction of crime itself and is willing to go as far as to get rid of the knowledge of it from all of history. But that would include riots, traitors, and murders. They are a major factor of our history. The beginning of America, the assassination of Abraham Lincoln, the nuclear bombing which ended a war.

Max knew him enough where Jason became one of his biggest supporters for his strive for peace but I had a feeling he was hiding something from me. Didn't help that he also said that everyone had their secrets. The fact that sometimes the people who disappeared came back dead made me think about where they were disappearing off to in the first place as well as a very important factor as well... why were they coming back nearly dead?

If I went off what was told to me by Jason the Bermuda Triangle was a portal to other dimensions... with all the weird things that were found occurring in the Bermuda back home maybe Ponyville is the Bermuda triangle technically. If I go by the fact that the Bermuda triangle was what held the portal then the same has to be said for other dimensions right? I just hope for once I'm not making a to big of an assumption but I trust my gut right now.

Since I know what hes after...

I held up the white hilt in my hand as it felt warm. Every now and then it would pulse slightly and get warmer for a second before it went back to normal. I need to keep this thing hidden from everybody. There was no one I could trust with this things secret concerning Jason. Plus the chances that Jason could actually be somebody living here in Equestria would be greatly expected in my opinion.

Putting the hilt away into one of my ammo pouches I sat up and looked out the window that overlooked the city circle with the town hall standing tall and proud in the middle.

Whelp...

now begins my new life here in Equestria...

and no doubt I'm most likely going to end up dying before I go home again...

oh joy...


	7. Chapter 7

"Luke Damson?" I heard as I opened my eyes. It had just turned night as I sat up with a small groan. Getting out of the bed, which was absolutely horrible on my back, I walked over and opened the door to find a human wearing what appeared to be golden armor. "good evening Mr damson. I have a message for you from princess Celestia." giving a stern nod he handed me what appeared to be a scroll as I quickly opened it and read the message.

It was basically asking me to arrive as soon as I could to talk about the 'splitting' situation concerning her sister and what I told her in manners of what options I told her sister about since apparently shes kept herself secluded since I talked with her.

Closing the scroll I gave a small sigh before turning to the human in front of me as he looked uneasy. "you good?"

"just that... knowing how my life with the military where I come from... I cant help but be nervous around you sir." I gave him a nod.

"its understandable. Not many countries treat their civilians with respect." I told him. "do you know if the train is operating at this time?" I asked him noticing that yesterday I was shown to the train station that would most likely lead all around Equestria.

"due to the importance of the message I was brought here on the train. It is awaiting for my arrival to leave back towards Canterlot." he responded quickly still standing at attention.

"is it possible for me to come with you to meet with the princesses?" I asked as he nodded.

"i was told to wait and see should that be what you desire. Shall I wait for you at the train station?" he asked as I gave him a nod.

"ill quickly get dressed and be over there in 10 to 15 minutes." he nodded as I watched him start to walk down the hall before walking back inside the room and closing the door. Walking over to all of my equipment I pondered what I was going to do here. If I took my weapons they would most likely be confiscated and even though I spoke of letting the princess dispose of them I was now having second thoughts on that matter as I started to put on all of my equipment but kept out all of my weapons. Considering I now had two knives I decided to keep one with me but hide the other someplace in the town with the glock I had also grabbed.

Grabbing the small bag that came with me to this world I put the knife and the pistol in as well as all the ammo concerning it before tying it off and setting it to the side. I put an empty clip into my FAD and kept all the others in my ammo pouches before putting the strap on me in a way where the gun would be on my back. After that was done I stood up and walked over to the door with the bag and quickly, yet carefully, made my way out of the building as I looked to see if I was being watched or not.

Finding no trace of anyone watching me I walked around until I found a good area hidden in quite a few bushes before I quickly used the knife I left out to dig a hole and drop the small bag into before covering it just as quickly. Making sure no one was watching or in the area I stepped out of where the bushes were and took note of where I was so I would remember where I hid them as a just in case.

Finding that small task accomplished I quickly made my way to the route that I would of taken from the hotel to the train station and then quickly began to follow it. With a extra knife and a pistol now hidden away I could be prepared as a just in case anything happened in the town. Reaching the station I found myself quickly surrounded by several ponies in golden armor. "sorry sir but you need to relinquish all the weapons on your person." the only human soldier spoke up as I recognized him from the hotel.

Quickly complying before anything happened I pulled off my FAD and pulled out my knife before laying it down on the ground. "anything else?" he asked surprised as I shook my head.

"used my own grenade when I arrived here in Equestria." he said nothing as my weapons appeared to be surrounded in some sort of aura as I watched in shock as they began to float into the air before shooting off towards a pony with a horn surrounded in the same aura. Shaking the shock off of my face I watched as a two ponies covered in full armor approach carrying a chest between the two of them before dropping it and opening the lid. Slowly and carefully they were lowered in before the chest was shut quickly and glowed red. The two heavily armored ponies quickly picked it up as they did before and rushed onto the train. "follow us sir." I followed the large group, still surrounded on all sides, onto the train before I was pushed onto a seat as I glared at the pony who did so before simply looking out of the window. "once we arrive in Canterlot you will be placed in cuffs to prevent any aggressive behavior towards the cities populants. Its for your own good more so then theirs." he speaks with a small scowl at the end.

"considering its where the princesses live I'm guessing most of them are huge pricks so your going to prevent me from doing something that they would want me to do?" he nodded grimly. "may I ask how long you have been in service to Equestria?" I asked him.

"i arrived here approximately 4 years ago and was taken in while I was injured by a pony family who helped all who needed it. After several events that transpired I decided to assist with the protection of Equestria from the forces of evil." that made me raise an eyebrow as he said this with a stoic expression on his face. Before I could even come up with even a few words to speak about why he told me all of this he began to talk to several of the pony guards that were surrounding me on the train. I simply looked away and looked out against the brightly lit night sky. Looking at the stars to see if I could recognize any constellations... and to be honest I definitely couldn't which made me wonder why it was a good idea in the first place.

Several hours was how long the train ride was as far as I could tell since the moon seemingly didn't seem to move at all from its place in the sky which made me also think about when it turned night that the sun and move were moving at the same time before the moon took the suns place in the sky. "question..." he stopped his conversation and looked towards me. "what was that with my weapons? That stuff that covered my gun and knife to make it float?"

"that's magic... from what I know you encountered it when you arrived to assist the elements of harmony." he spoke in his monotone tone of voice before he blinked with slightly widened eyes as if he held a revelation. "did you perhaps get your wounds stitched up at the hospital?" I shook my head.

"i bandaged myself up... guess my guide forgot that I was wounded." he quickly spoke in the pony language before looking at me.

"i have notified the guards of the wounds and they have agreed to send a messenger to the castle while the rest of us bring you to the hospital to get yourself fixed up."

"I'm fine. I cleaned my wounds and bandaged myself up." he simply shook his head.

"you must get the magic that caused your wounds purged from your body. It can easily cause a lot more damage then what it was intended to as most spells that can cause harm to the body can do just as easily." I only opened my eyes in shock at the information before giving him a quick nod. "we have arrived." I was pulled to my feet as the human quickly put cuffs onto my arms before I was pushed along. I was starting to feel like I was somehow in a massive amount of trouble and I had a big feeling the other humans here were the cause of it.

Getting off the train I cold see eyes of scorn, anger, and hate directed towards me by the stuck up populace, well those that were out at least since it was near midnight I believe. They pushed me along the stone pathways as my eyes shot from side to side... I could see pony guards hiding around corners keeping an eye on me which further cemented the fact that something was massively wrong here. Reaching a good sized building with a red cross on it I was brought inside as the human I was with talked to the secretary. Only 4 of the pony guards out of the original 10 came inside while the rest stood watch outside I believe. "whats your name?" I asked the human. "cause I just cant just keep calling my own species human in my head." he simply scowled at me.

"Nord." he spoke. "short for Norbert." I nodded as I was pushed to follow a doctor before reaching a room that Nord quickly unlocked the cuffs. "clothes off in the area you were hit." nodding as I saw no reason to fight to get myself into deeper shit I took off everything but my boxers as I winced a little seeing the bandages I had put on be all bloody. Nord's eyes went wide with shock as I sat down where I was directed and the doctor and Nord talked to each other quickly. "do you remember what the spell used on you looked like when it hit you?" he then asked as I shook my head since I truly didn't remember. He exchanged a few words with the doctor as several more ponies with horns walked in, I just realized that they were actually unicorns, and I felt uneasy with what they were doing as the guards who came in with me tensed up. "easy up sir... they are only using their magic to scan your body and with your body tensed up it will cause problems with their results."

"magic?" I asked.

"magic is something every creature on the planet possesses but only very few are able to actually use with exception to two of the pony races, those being the unicorns and the alicorns." Nord answered for me as I eased up my body with a few deep breaths with a few winces being showed. "it can be used for whatever the user can imagine." he lifted a finger quickly. "as long as you can properly use the magic to form what you want the magic to do which can take years to make and use properly should a spell not have been made for it yet." he became silent once more as the unicorns did their work.

After about 10 minutes of letting them do their work I could hear the worry in the lead doctors voice as he spoke with Nord.

"is everything alright?" I asked as he looked me straight in the eye.

"apparently the dark one snuck a spell into one of the spells that hit you that prevents the wound from being healed and prolong the amount of time it takes to heal. They will have to put in stitches so your own body will be able to heal on its own."

"cant you break the spell that's causing it?" he shook his head.

"its one of the forbidden spells that doesn't have a counter to it. It could be potentially overpowered and shattered but the only one that could possibly do that would be princess Celestia..." I felt like he wanted to add something at the end of it but I stayed silent and grit my teeth as they put the stitches into the wound that was under my shoulder to the left of my heart.

Once it was all done I could only stare at their work for a moment before I was rushed to get my clothes back on and the cuffs were put back on as I was herded once more through the streets of the city known as Canterlot. As we walked I looked up towards the mountain and stared in amazement at the beauty that was the large castle that seemed to have towers extending in every direction. "so that's the face I made when I first saw the castle?" I heard Nord utter in a small amount of amusement as we reached a couple of large gates.

They opened as we approached and I quickly realized that more guards came up from behind and I could now see that I was totally and utterly surrounded on all sides that bordered on being to called to overkill. A path in front of us was then cleared as a white unicorn in purple armor approached us. When they reached us the path was then once more filled with guards as he stood in front of me with a glare in his eyes. I felt like I was being judged for something that I had no hand in entirely. I took a wild guess that the pony in front of me was in charge of all of these guards.

After he finished looking me over he seemed to bark out a large amount of orders... as I found myself pushed to my knees as I winched at the sudden pain coming from my stitches as I felt myself being put into more chains before I was pulled to my feet and I was started to be pushed forward. Why did I feel like I committed a criminal act... and that I have no idea just what the hell I did? "the captain has stated that you are being brought to the princess for Trial. The reason for why he has no idea but he does give you hope that you will be given mercy by the princess..." he spoke to me as I could only say one thing...

one exact word that completely described the situation I was in...

"shit."


End file.
